


I Stay Up All Night

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Two ships will be added, dubcon-ish, more tags will be added, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: A last minute schedule in Japan causes the two odd ones out to have to share a single room and double bed. What will happen as Dongho begins to have a certain kind of dream and Jonghyun wakes up on the other end of it?





	1. JBaek

**Author's Note:**

> **Dubcon warning due to Dongho is sleeping when he acts this out. Jonghyun decides not to wake him since he knows Dongho would shut down on him and it wouldn't be conducive to the fact they had a schedule in the morning so he just rolls with it. He also doesn't tell Dongho right away...**
> 
> All errors and mistakes are mine as per usual. This will have three chapters. Only common element will be thigh fucking and Jonghyun lol The next two chapters may _possibly_ be updated soon or it may be scattered updates for them; Dont worry though, I will do them.

Dongho and Jonghyun stared at their manager as he informed them of a last-minute schedule and that they have to go pack an overnight bag. Giving him a confused look, they glance at one another and shrug before heading home to pack. Being told they have an hour. On the way out, Minki stops Jonghyun to ask where he’s going.   
  
“Japan. I guess the company scheduled Dongho and I for something?” Minki looks at him oddly and Jonghyun nods voicing his confusion as well but shrugs and waves to Minki as he leaves. Meeting their manager downstairs with Dongho already in the van. The two of them trying to get guessing of what in the world is going on since they rarely are sent anywhere together in Korea let alone in Japan. When they get no answers, they give up and sit back in their seats till they get to the airport. Being told their schedule isn’t until the morning which gives them time to just eat some food, wander and relax in their hotel room. That comment making them sit up a bit more in their seats.   
  
“Hotel room?”   
  
“It’s so short notice we could only get one room. Double bed. Sorry guys, you used to do it all the time.” Jonghyun groans and pouts a bit because he knows Dongho will end up trying to spoon him as he always has with whomever sleeps beside him. Dongho laughs sheepishly and apologizes already for anything clinging he’ll do in the bed. Jonghyun shrugs and waves him off saying it’s fine. He can deal with it for one night. He’ll just make sure to fall asleep first so it’s not as annoying. As day turns to night, the two hang out and realize they don’t do this often enough. Dongho watching Jonghyun play some games at an arcade near their hotel before he wanders and finds some crane games that he happily wins some things on. Jonghyun coming up to him around 9:30 asking if they should head back to get ready for bed. Dongho agrees and holds up his prizes grinning. Jonghyun congratulates him and helps him carry one of the larger plushies. When they get to the hotel, they shower and get ready for bed. Dongho having offered Jonghyun the shower first so he could try to sleep before Dongho got done. When he comes out, Jonghyun’s busy playing mobile games and he sighs.   
  
“You were supposed to try and sleep while I showered.” Jonghyun shrugs and grins at his phone in response as he finishes a level and then puts his phone down. Dongho shaking his head and climbing into the bed with him. The two of them having shared a room once before and remembering the awful time that was. Dongho having hugged Jonghyun so tightly in his sleep that he had very faint bruises on his arms, but they still hurt when anyone had touched him in those spots. Dongho had profusely apologized and swore it wouldn’t happen again; He guesses he’ll finally be able to find out if he can make good on that promise. Jonghyun yawns and the two of them say goodnight before Dongho turns out the lights and turns with his back facing Jonghyun in hopes he’ll stay on this side of the bed. Around two in the morning though, Jonghyun groans as he gets pulled from his sleep. Dongho’s arms wrapped around him and pulling him tight to his chest; That wasn’t what caught his attention though, it was the heavy breathing and movements against his ass that caught his attention. Turning his head slightly, he could see Dongho was asleep. About to wake him when a particularly rough thrust causes him to snap his mouth shut and grit his teeth. Jonghyun turned his head back and wondered how he’d even go about trying to wake him. Knowing if he did, Dongho would shut down entirely. The guilt of putting his friend in this kind of position would make him unable to do the schedule in the morning. They already agreed to the schedule, he couldn’t wake Dongho but maybe… Jonghyun knew they were both wearing sweatpants. Thankfully they were the easiest things to maneuver with one hand and he was a pro at that. Don’t ask him how, he doesn’t kiss and tell. As he feels Dongho pull him closer, Jonghyun grunts slightly, his imagination to how big Dongho was being given some major clues within a few thrusts but Jonghyun needed to work their pants down. Managing to move his hand under Dongho’s arm, he reaches into his sweatpants; feeling his own face heat up as he wraps his hand around Dongho, tugging him out of the pants and then immediately working the back of his sweats down, lifting his hips best he can while keeping the front part of his sweatpants still up over his own dick. Gasping when Dongho’s dick slides against his ass dripping slightly from being aroused further. Jonghyun bit his lip and lifted his leg slightly, pushing his ass back and helping Dongho slip between his thighs. Covering his mouth with his hands each time Dongho thrusted forward nudging part of his ass and dick. The friction slightly too much but gets better as Jonghyun moans softly. Lazily teasing himself and mumbling for more, Dongho seeming to hear him as he fucks his thighs faster. Jonghyun finding himself cumming faster than he thought he would as he cums inside his pants, some of his release getting on Dongho and making the slide between his thighs much easier. Jonghyun finds himself getting pulled impossibly closer as Dongho fucks his thighs harder, an audible slap from their skin hitting beginning to become obvious in the room as Jonghyun pushes back a bit. Dongho groaning into his ear as Jonghyun feels warmth spread between his thighs as Dongho cums. Shivering slightly, he wonders how he’s going to tell Dongho about this after the schedule. Jonghyun managing somehow to maneuver out of Dongho’s arms after around fifteen minutes of struggling and cleans them both up, moving to the bathroom to clean his sweats and let them dry as he goes back to the bed in some spare underwear he brought. Dongho pulling him back into a tight clinging hug almost immediately but without any humping this time.

In the morning, Jonghyun turns off the alarm and stretches, Dongho having moved back to his side of the bed at some point though his leg still laid over Jonghyun’s in how he was spread out. Shaking his head, he gets up and tugs down the sweatpants that were thankfully dry after hanging up most of the night and groaned as he checked the redness on his thigh. Friction burn wasn’t very fun when it was on your thigh. Dongho had slicked up his thighs a bit with precum but it wasn’t enough for his sensitive thighs that were still tinted red and achy. He dressed in new clothes before going to wake up Dongho, deciding he’d tell him once they landed again. Dongho taking around ten minutes to wake up fully before he gets dressed and looks at Jonghyun.

“Hm?” Dongho shrugs and smiles a bit.

“I think I just slept really well is all. I feel refreshed.” Jonghyun choked on his water and coughed a bit before Dongho was beside him patting his back. Jonghyun thanking him before waving him off.

“I’m okay. I’m glad you’re refreshed cause we should get going now.” Dongho pouted but they got their overnight bags around before heading downstairs and finding their manager who looks pissed off.

“What happened?”

“They cancelled.” Both the boys looked at one another confused before looking at their manager.

“So, we’re heading back to Korea already?” he nods once and heads out to find a taxi for the airport and Jonghyun looks at Dongho with a shrug as Dongho hugs the two plushies he has. Jonghyun taking one as they head to the taxi. Running through how he’ll tell Dongho what happened without him panicking. As they’re on the plane and they get some breakfast, Jonghyun decides not to tell him. He’ll tell him eventually but not today. He’s not ruining the ‘refreshed’ feeling Dongho has. Dongho asking how he is since he’s been so quiet.

“Huh? I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep much.”

“Did I hurt you again??” Jonghyun shakes his head quickly and waves his hand.

“No! Definitely not. Just…woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep for a bit is all. You did hug me but I’m fine.” Dongho frowns and tells him to take a nap since they still have a little while left before they land. Jonghyun agreeing and drifts off to sleep almost immediately after relaxing. His dream plagued by Dongho as he fucks him. Thankfully, Jonghyun doesn’t give anything away in the waking world as he enjoys the dream for what feels like the entire trip back to Korea.


	2. 2hyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun gets home and decides to text Minhyun over to help him see how he enjoys the thigh fucking with actual lube to keep from getting thigh burn from friction. He then tells Minhyun what happened in Japan who makes him go and tell Dongho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be jbaekmin so once that's done you'll get it lol

When Jonghyun returns back home, he wanders to his room and flops on the bed exhausted. His thighs hurting from Dongho fucking against them. Though he really should have put some spit or something between his thighs first. It's his fault but he kind of likes it. The burn reminding of what happened. Plus, when he looks at the marks, he can tell just how big Dongho is and he wants his dick for real. As he's lying there, he thinks about how different it'd be with Minhyun fucking his thighs and sends him a text telling him to come over before sending a winky face. Minhyun will know what it means, and he has till then to cool his thighs before they're fucked again. Maybe he should wait but why bother? He wants to talk to Minhyun about what to do about Dongho as well. Resting in bed waiting for Minhyun to get there, he hums to himself listening to music and doesn't notice Minhyun come in until he's climbing into the bed with him, kissing his neck a bit and smiling.  
  
"You just got back. Aren't you tired from your schedule?" Jonghyun turns them over, putting his phone on the nightstand before straddling Minhyun's hips.  
  
"They cancelled it." Minhyun looks at him confused then.  
  
“Cancelled it?” Jonghyun hums and leans down to nip at Minhyun’s throat; sucking a mark against his collarbone hopefully out of view before he sits up.  
  
“They cancelled first thing this morning. We were all set to go and then we found manager hyung pissed off in the lobby and said we were going to the airport. No explanation.” Minhyun scoffs and holds Jonghyun’s hips as he gyrates and presses down. Minhyun asking if he actually had a nice time in Japan and he nods with a knowing grin.  
  
“Oh, I definitely did. You’re going to help me do a repeat.”  
  
“Huh?” Jonghyun shakes his head and moves to grab the lube from the bedside drawer. Kissing Minhyun deeply as he leans up on his knees, reaching down to undo the other’s jeans and then do his own. Pushing them down as he says he’ll tell him afterwards.  
  
“For now, I want you to fuck my thighs.” Minhyun sits up and looks at him weirdly.  
  
“Seriously?” He nods once and grins before pulling his own jeans and underwear down, Minhyun stopping him and pulling him closer when he notices the red marks on his thighs. Asking what the hell happened. Jonghyun waving him off. ‘My stupidity happened.’ Minhyun frowns at him and Jonghyun reaches back and strokes him to full hardness before cupping his face. Asking him to just do this for him cause he wants to see how different it is when there’s actually lube. Despite Minhyun’s confusion he agrees and gets Jonghyun on his back, folding his knees to his chest as he crosses his ankles. Jonghyun looking up between the space his lower legs are making as Minhyun pushes between his thighs with his dick nicely lubed up. Jonghyun watching him as he fucks his thighs. Reaching down to stroke himself as Minhyun begins to chase his own pleasure not paying much attention to Jonghyun. Which is what he wanted. Unfortunately, his thighs would be screaming in pain if they could from last night’s friction. Minhyun leaning forward a bit to look at him lazily stroking himself.  
  
“This is what you wanted?”  
  
“Mhm. I want you to use my thighs.” Minhyun makes an odd noise and goes back to watching as he fucks Jonghyun’s thighs. Their complexions contrasting perfectly in Minhyun's opinion. Jonghyun squeezing his thighs a tiny bit making Minhyun gasp and fuck his thighs harder. Jonghyun cumming from his own stroking. Chuckling about how it takes barely five minutes for himself to jerk off; making a loud noise of surprise when Minhyun suddenly cums between his thighs. Cum spurting onto Jonghyuns stomach and chest easily due to the angle. Jonghyun should have seen it coming but hadn’t expected it to get so far up his chest. Looking up at Minhyun, he looks sheepish and chuckles; pulling himself from between Jonghyun’s thighs to let him lower them while gently cleaning him up afterwards.

“Now why do you have these marks?” Jonghyun groans and turns on his side to look at Minhyun.

“Dongho.” Minhyun looks at him weirdly for that.

“What? Dongho did that to you??” He nods.

“He was clinging to me like he does, surprisingly light but then I noticed he was having a sex dream. I thought we had the schedule in the morning, so I didn’t want to wake him if he had a total shut down; you know how he gets. So, I just…went with it but in my defense, I should have used some spit, or something cause now my thighs have friction burn.” Minhyun laughs loudly and Jonghyun smacks his arm as he does. Tears springing to his eyes after a few moments of laughing before he shakes his head and rubs his eyes still chuckling.

“What did Dongho say?” Jonghyun looks away and shrugs. Minhyun eyeing him curiously before asking if Dongho even _knows_ he did this.

“Of course, he doesn’t. He did say he felt refreshed and clearly got a good night sleep.” Minhyun snorts and shakes his head getting up and tugging on his underwear and working up his jeans.

“C’mon. You need to tell him.”

“You want me to go to his apartment _now?_”

“Yes, Jonghyun. Get up. He deserves to know, besides, if he _knows_ he can do it again.” Jonghyun glares at him and grumbles cursing him about being right and for knowing Jonghyun so well. Cleaning up his thighs quickly before getting up and groaning a bit from his thighs being pissed off so much. The two of them heading to Dongho’s building a few blocks from Jonghyun’s. Dongho looking at the two of them confused when they get there. The other having clearly been working out with how his hair is sticking to his forehead. Jonghyun looks up at Minhyun with a pout as Minhyun shoves him forward telling Dongho he has something to tell him. Dongho looking at Jonghyun then curiously.

“I uh…know why you feel so refreshed after our trip.”

“I got some good sleep…didn’t I?” Jonghyun hums and tips his head back and forth in a ‘kind of’ type way before just saying it.

“You were having a sex dream and I let you fuck my thighs.” Dongho’s eyes widen as he stares at him before he moves away from the both of them and sits on his couch. Jonghyun looking at Minhyun and scolding him saying that this is what he was afraid up telling him for. ‘he’s shutting down, you made me break him.’ Dongho looks at Jonghyun and asks if that’s why he hissed in pain.

“Yeah, my fault though. I didn’t, there was barely anything to help with the friction. I’m surprised your dick doesn’t hurt honestly.” Dongho’s flinches at the words and looks down at his lap, his head turned away from them as he processed the information.

“So… I... how did you even know I was having a sex dream?”

“You were humping my ass and squeezing me to you, so I felt _everything_. I got turned on, so I wiggled us both out of our sweatpants and let you slip between my thighs. We both got off. I cleaned us up, cleaned my pants and you were none the wiser.” Dongho stares at him and shakes his head amazed.

“No wonder I slept so well. I got off for the first time in months.” Both Minhyun and Jonghyun look at him when he says that and raise their eyebrows before glancing at one another. Minhyun smirking a bit before nodding as Jonghyun smiles, moving to sit beside Dongho as he grins.

“We can help you get off again.”

“We?” Minhyun sits on the other side of him and rests his hand on his thigh with a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
